


Morning Visitor

by Sounddrive



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dad W. D. Gaster, Fluff, Gen, Grillster, M/M, Slice of Life, baby bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounddrive/pseuds/Sounddrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W.D. Gaster was used to hearing the sound of his sons in the early hours of the morning. What he wasn’t used to was hearing one gleefully squeal, “Again, again!”</p><p>Roused from his slumber, the tall Royal Scientist got up from his bed. He shrugged on a button sweater within reach and shuffled out of his room.</p><p>Once he moved down the hall, Gaster peered around the corner. He couldn’t be more delighted in what he saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Visitor

W.D. Gaster was used to hearing the sound of his sons in the early hours of the morning. What he wasn’t used to was hearing one gleefully squeal, “Again, again!”

Roused from his slumber, the tall Royal Scientist got up from his bed. He shrugged on a button sweater within reach and shuffled out of his room.

Once he moved down the hall, Gaster peered around the corner. He couldn’t be more delighted in what he saw.

There was Grillby. He must’ve been waiting for his friend to wake up.

Although Gaster himself had told his boys not to let in monsters without his permission, Grillby was one exception.

Sans was cradled in one of Grillby’s arms, a sleepy smile on his face. He kept an eye socket open for his little brother though.

Papyrus was the picture of energy. He was only a few years old, but he was squealing as loud as he could possibly manage.

With his free hand, Grillby easily lifted young Papyrus up into the air. The latter happily laughed.

“I see my sons have let you in Grillby,” Gaster finally said. As he went into the living room, Sans and Papyrus were made aware of their father’s presence.

Grillby set down the baby bones. As the young skeletons made their way to him, Gaster knelt down to embrace them.

“morning dad.”

“DAH DAH DAH DAH!”

“Good morning Sans. Morning Papyrus.” Gaster replied, hugging them. He picked up Papyrus and led the way to the kitchen, with Grillby following suit.

Once W.D. settled his young ones in the kitchen, he turned his attention to their visitor.

"So, what brings you here my friend?” Gaster leaned against the side of the doorway.

“You left your bag at the restaurant,” Grillby explained. He gestured to said item hung up in the hallway.

“Ah!” Gaster’s face flushed purple. “Oh dear. Er, thank you for bringing it back to me. I need all those notes for today. I don’t know what I would’ve done-”

A warm hand on his shoulder made him stop. Gaster sheepishly looked down at Grillby. The scientist could see the outline of Grillby’s mouth, curved in a reassuring smile.

 _Damn it._ It made Gaster want to kiss him _more._

“hey, dad?” Everyone turned their attention to Sans. There was the signature grin on his face. _Oh no._  

“Sans-” Too late.

“is it getting hot in here, or is it just you?”

“NYEEEEHHHHHHHHH!” Papyrus sounded in disapproval.

 _“SANS!”_ Gaster shushed him, exasperated. Was he _that_ obvious!? By _God …_

The fire monster behind him had already begun laughing. Gaster turned around to admonish him, but the Royal Scientist stopped cold.

Grillby’s usual, barely seen line of his mouth had fully opened. It revealed an equally orange tongue surrounded by the yellow inside of his mouth. The flames at the top of his head danced about in mirth. From behind Grillby’s glasses, soot puffed up and trailed down his face.

Gaster soon realized he’d been staring and got his bearings. “Very funny Grillby,” he harrumphed. A corner of his mouth was quirked up nevertheless.

Once the fire monster calmed down, Grillby said he had to leave to prep for the day. He wiped his eyes clean and waved farewell.

The skeleton trio did so in kind, and Gaster watched Grillby leave until he couldn’t see the other any longer.

**O*O*O**

After he dropped off his two children to their sitter, Gaster made it to his lab in Hotland without any complications.

He set down his bag on his table. The skeleton was about to reach for the pot of coffee when he noticed something translucent had slipped out from his bag.

_… Huh?_

The Royal Scientist took a pair of clean metal tongs into his hand. Once he pulled out the foreign object for inspection, Gaster couldn’t help but smile.

It was a bag full of heart shaped cookies. There was note in there, written in familiar penmanship.

_‘Don’t work yourself too hard W.D. Gaster. I hope you have a good day.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr on Valentine's Day. I hope you all liked it.


End file.
